ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alois-pyon/Onion's Guide to Writing Pages
Ciaossu! [[User:Takashichea|'Taka-kun']] once made a guide to the Rave Master universe. It's my turn now to write a reference for users when writing Wiki pages--chapter pages, character pages, et cetera. The problem with not having a guide is that there is an inconsistency. To avoid the lack of uniformity, I took the liberty of penning things down once and for all. =Basics= Here are the basic things needed when writing pages. Info-box # Put a space before the information. Ex: |race= Human # Units are to be written in lower case. Ex: cm, kg, et cetera. (1) # Do not bold anything written in the info-box. Introduction # The one-liner introduction should not be excessively long; it needs only to go over the very basic detail about a character. For event summaries, four or five sentences at most would suffice. You'll get into the details eventually, anyway. # The Japanese names/titles should be omitted. (2) Links # Do not double-link. If Haru Glory has already been linked in the Appearance section, there is no need to link him again in the Synopsis. # An exception to this are links provided in the introduction, and the Info-box. If they have been linked only in the two mentioned, it is fine to link them again once more in the content. Captions # Captions are to be written in the simple present tense. Ex: Haru punches Georco. (3) # They must be complete sentences, and therefore require periods, or whatever punctuation marks necessary. References # When using the same reference for two different contents, simply add the "name" tag to the reference, so you may repeatedly use the same tag. Ex: Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 1 Spacing # For numbers, put a space before and after the dash. Ex: 16 - 18. # For texts, do not put a space before or after the em dash. Ex: Haru—bloodied and drained from his previous battle—destroys the Dark Bring. =Layout= Below is the content of Character pages. # Introduction - The one-liner introduction mentioned above. # Appearance # Personality # History - Not all characters have their histories revealed, so this sub-heading is not applicable to everyone. # Synopsis - The list of the arcs in which they appeared in. # Powers/Magic/Dark Bring and Abilities - If the character possesses unique powers, but is not considered a Mage, put in "powers"; if the character is a Mage, use "magic"; if they have a Dark Bring, pen in "Dark Bring". Else, leave it as just abilities. # Equipment - Equipment are not to be confused with Dark Brings or Rave Stones. These can also be called the character's weapons. A good example would be Haru's equipment being the Ten Commandments, as it is a sword, not a Rave Stone itself. # Relationships # Trivia - If interesting information is revealed about the character, it would be nice to note them down as trivia; irrelevant details, however, can be considered as vandalism instead, so be careful! It is also not necessary for a character to have trivia, specially if they are only minor characters. # Quotes # Battles and Events # References # Navigation =Inconsistencies= While there are no standard Wiki policies for the following, it is always good to have a consensus which we will all abide by. Symbols Uniformity with symbols are usually hard to achieve, since there is generally no standard for writing them anyway. What is generally accepted though, is that articles, titles, and the like must maintain a sense of formality to them. # And vs. & - The ampersand is definitely easier to type, but in formal writing (or so our professor said), spelling out the word is always preferred over symbols. For this case, and should be used, rather than &. Numbers # If the number is from zero thru ten, spell it out. Only numbers from 11 and above are to be written down as digits. # For sentences beginning in number, regardless of the number's value, spell it out. Note that these are merely what I have gathered from my time spent browsing and editing on Wikia and are by no means standardized by any Wiki policy. I have also consulted the internet regarding some of the information I have mentioned above, so rest assured I am not making them up. ---- (1) Units are only capitalized if named after proper nouns (Ex: W for watts, and A for amperes, both of which are named after scientists). (2) For the time being, not all characters are provided with their Japanese names. To maintain uniformity, let's just drop placing their Japanese names altogether. (3) Captions are generally written in the present progressive tense. However, since majority of the captions in this Wiki are written in the simple present tense, let us just go with that. Category:Blog posts